


Show Me

by Fumm95



Series: Fire and Shadow (Shadowgast) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, More oblivious nerds being oblivious, Slow Burn, snippets over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: Four ways that Essek says "show me."





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because at some point, I decided that "show me" would be my OTP quote for this ship, and that fact gave me inspiration for more on these two. Obviously some speculation on how their relationship blossoms but hey, a girl can hope, right?
> 
> Also, I know Essik is so charismatic and probably has experience with romance, but counterpoint: he’s a young and gorgeous magical prodigy so he’s not usually the one who catches feelings and acts on them first and you can fight me on this headcanon.

“Show me,” he says, and it is a challenge. The human stands before him, his words polite, diplomatic, but with hunger in his bright eyes and thin face, hunger for knowledge and power, and there is something about the unkempt at best man that shows he is far more than he appears. The human conjures an illusion of a feline form before him and he sees potential and something else, something more, that calls to him. In exchange for a favor, he grants two small tricks of dunamancy and is privately grateful that the man has sense enough not to pry into what has not been offered; he has no wish to lose what is proving to be a most fascinating puzzle to foolishness. Instead, as he leaves, he finds himself wondering what little spells he might provide next.

“Show me,” he says, and it is a demonstration. He holds out his hand, illustrating the proper form, and nods in encouragement. The thin fingers fumble, fluttering through the movements without the necessary precision or intent, but it is a strong start for one unfamiliar with the magic. He steps closer, unnoticed, as the arcanist frowns in concentration, eyes focused on the spellbook before him, and lightly corrects the position, walking him through each one slowly enough to understand their flow from one to the next. It is simple guidance, one commonly utilized to instruct beginners, but the pale, freckled skin is warm against his cooler fingers and the man starts away as if shocked. The lesson ends early that day and, in spite of the additional time for his research, he is almost disappointed.

“Show me,” he says, and it is an invitation, one spoken with as much gentleness as he can muster and an utter lack of expectation. As their interactions expand, he has begun to receive small stories about the past, hints of the magicks explored in his childhood and sins that the Dwendalian Empire has committed against its own people. Of the traumas left by fire, and a vendetta against certain members of the Empire. He does not interrupt these, nor deem them worthy to formally note, not when his trust has already been earned, but when the conversation turns to scars left by the past, he whispers and is taken aback in spite of himself when it is granted. The pale arm resting in his palm, he runs his thumb along the old cuts and curses a man he does not know.

“Show me,” he says, and it is a question. There is something new between them, something that makes it seem almost like he is staring at daylight in those rare moments when the sun shines down on all of Rosohna, impossible to directly observe but equally difficult to look away. The coppery hair and pale skin, now so familiar, are suddenly, inexplicably blinding and he is uncharacteristically nervous with every moment they spend together, every shared look and accidental brush of skin. In all of his two centuries, he has felt nothing like this, racing pulse and fluttering stomach, and he wonders briefly if he is starting to go mad. It takes him time to work up the courage to bring it up to the one who has caused it all, and, to his surprise, he receives a teasing smile and a suggestion for a treatment, of sorts, if he consents.

“Show me,” he says with an urgency born of desperation and, moving closer, Caleb does.


End file.
